


Smile

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PruAus - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Smile, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert, deep in concentration, stared at the Austrian playing the piano, realizing he had never seen Roderich smile—just now, by the way—and it was something he had massive difficulty to imagine. Roderich, smiling! Gilbert thought mockingly. Bah, humbug! There is no way he can smile! If that's the case, then why am I staring at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Gilbert, deep in concentration, stared at the Austrian playing the piano, realizing he had never seen Roderich smile—just now, by the way—and it was something he had massive difficulty to imagine. Roderich, smiling! Gilbert thought mockingly. Bah, humbug! There is no way he can smile! If that's the case, then why am I staring at him? 

Mid-morning outside Roderich's domain brought its hundred beams of sunshine across the large music room and gave off a warm, amber-like atmosphere that was still the shade of autumn colors. If you opened the windows up to get fresh air (which Roderich denied ever doing so), you could take in the smell of fresh forest scents like forest dirt, dried leaves and various kinds of aromas. And soon enough, winter had his vacancies planned for next month as cold, chilling air approached easily and gradually. However, Gilbert, regrettably, was in Roderich's household as the owner himself played the piano in the form of "ranting with musical notes". It was Bach's musical piece this time.

Finally, Roderich finished his piano ranting and stood up elegantly, "I hope you get the idea on how upset you made me." He stated to Gilbert who gaped at him unhappily.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you'd get pissed if I broke your cup?" Gilbert retaliated harshly but refused to get off his chair. "You broke my bruder's cup the last time you were in our place and it's only right that I break yours! It wasn't on purpose, either…"

Roderich was expressing on his face a grimacing look to which he sat down and was about to play the piano again. Gilbert luckily brought out a hand and apologized—he hated hearing Roderich playing the piano over and over, but it somehow won him over into fearing it.

"Okay, I'll buy you a new one! How much did that one cost?"

"Your own country wouldn't be able to pay for it—oh, wait; Ludwig will have to pay for it." 

"I don't need my bruder to help me—I am awesome!" Gilbert argued with pride. At the moment, he thought of what to say next until he blurted out, "Why haven't I seen you smile before?"

As if it was a question he had never been asked before, Roderich looked taken aback. "What on Earth do you mean? I have no reason to smile. If I am happy, I will simply nod as I wish."

Having enough time on his ass in his chair, Gilbert got up reasonably and went over to Roderich as if opposing him on the matter.

"But smiling makes you happy," Gilbert said knowledgeably. "Why not give it a try? I never seen you smile before and it's gotta interesting." And if I'm lucky, I'll be able to laugh my ass off and make fun of his stupid smile. Kesesese…

Oddly Roderich expressed a great deal of nervousness despite his usual composure. It just made Gilbert more eager to see him smile, let alone do an attempt.

"Why are you so interested in seeing me smile?" he demanded unhappily.

Roderich stood up abruptly when Gilbert roamed closer like a tiger.

"C'mon, I wanna see..." Gilbert was hissing and chuckling. He could see the horror on Roderich's face as he began to back up, deliberately trying to get away from Gilbert.

"I swear, Gilbert, if you even dare-!" Roderich broke out into a terrible start of a run and Gilbert chased him right away.

Gilbert was joshing flamboyantly, running after the Austrian who was running around and around the piano. When both were at different sides, Roderich was hesitant to run again and he looked beaten, huffing heavily and crouching uneasily.

Gilbert gawked, bamboozled. "Are you serious? I'm not tired and you're breathing like a woman in labor, and that's not awesome! Do you even work out?" He sneered cheekily, seeing Roderich trying to run a mile and falling to the ground and die.

Roderich expressed deep blasphemy and shouted, "How dare you? I, in fact, do work out." He glanced away and his face was crimson.

"Yeah, let me guess, on the piano?"

Having no remembrance of why he stormed off before, Roderich moved over to Gilbert and looked up in fury. Unfortunately, Gilbert brought his two fingers on the corners of Roderich's lips and pulled them into a smile. Roderich protested, hands up and trying (and failing) to push Gilbert away, but he stood where he was and carried on making Roderich smile.

"Unhand me!"

"Nope," Gilbert answered, uncaring with a confused face. The way he was making Roderich smile wasn't really honest-looking. He looked rather pissed. (Well, if he knew, Roderich seemed pissed. He was somewhat like that, the spoiled type who if doesn't get his way literally gets pissed.)

"Why not, you idiot?"

"Because I want to see you smile," he said. "Is that so wrong to see you do something nice?"

"Preposterous! Why must I smile when I wish not to?" He looked silly, mouth forced into a smile while talking was hilarious.

"Because it shows you at least have a 'happy bone'!" Gilbert released his fingers off Roderich's mouth and Roderich rubbed his cheeks. He huffed and said, "What do I have to do to make you smile? I'm willing to do anything now just to see those corners crack!" Gilbert wondered if his threatening tone shocked Roderich but made no assumption to ask.

"LEAVE!" Roderich declared wildly. His index finger pointed furiously at the door and shouted, "Leave and do not ever attempt to assault me again!"

"I will not leave!" Gilbert declared, his voice tuned with devotion. "Not until you smile!"

"You just said you were willing to do anything I want-"

Gilbert interrupted, "And I will until you smile." His mischievous smile was in the form of an evil yet appeasing grin.

Seeing Roderich's face screwed bitterly toward Gilbert, but Roderich was staring into those annoying red ruby eyes that made him furious to the point of kicking him. But that would be unrefined, against the fact his enemy was annoying as hell. Nonetheless, Roderich tried to force his lips to make a smile. Yet when he showed Gilbert the way he looked, smiling stupidly to him, Gilbert looked shocked and shivered...

"You know..." he said, "we could just...not smile now. But I gotta say, you look cute. Do I see a blush-?"

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Roderich pointed to the door and Gilbert gladly made his way out the door.

But before he went, he stopped to the front door, turned his neck over and said, "So will I see you smile for me again?"

"Not if I can help it, you idiot..." He hissed, blushing crazily.

Gilbert went out the door and walked down the hallway, grinning like an idiot and passed a confused Elizabeta who turned her head when he passed her. Elizabeta, as bewildered as she was, went forward to Roderich's music room and knocked politely.

"Come in..." Said a shy voice.

Elizabeta opened the door and stepped in, concerned. "Roderich, are you-?" Her eyes widened, surprised.

Roderich was looking at a tiny mirror he kept in his pocket to look at, but this time he was pulling the corners of his mouth.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Elizabeta asked, naïvely, and her face was holding back a cracking smile.

"N-nothing..." I can smile! I'll show him one day, and we'll see who is the best! 

Ah, Roddy wants to show Gilly he cares... Thought Elizabeta, happy at the precious sight. I should write a fanfic about those two later, and maybe Kiku will make some artwork and Francis might even make some plush dolls! She was too focus on herself that Roderich was bewildered of her red cheeked face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this PruAus fanfic! :)


End file.
